Immortality
by novasupernova
Summary: KIBBS KIBBS KIBBS...Kibbs series: Trouble & Problem Marital Bliss Imagine Cursed &Blessed Drool All I have Immortality end . How do mankind becomes an immortal?


Title : Immortality  
Fiction : KIBBS  
Genre : Established relationship, tragedy

Warning : Slight mention of 9/11 and Al-Qaeda  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : NCIS...definitely not mine!

Kibbs series: Trouble & Problem ~ Marital Bliss ~ Imagine ~ Cursed &Blessed ~Drool~ All I have ~ **Immortality (end)**

This title "Immortality" marks the end of my Kibbs series. I've enjoyed writing Kibbs and sharing them with my fellow NCIS fans and friends. Thank you for all your support and review, it's been a blast. My goal is to finish Immortality along with my other Kibbs's tittle Trouble and problem meet Drool and unexpected foe or lover. I really hope you guys enjoy the stories as much as I enjoy writing them...cheers...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

"So, I don't get to name my first born?"

"Obviously!"

"And I don't get to name my second child either?"

"Again, another fact!"

"What about any other child we might conceive?"

"No and no! I assure you, there'll be no other child and no, you are not naming our children." Kate retorts with confident.

"How is that fair?"

"Ooh, it's very fair Jethro."

"Really? Enlighten me, Kate."

"Okay, how about this. With an emphasis on the I, I give birth to them."

"That's it?!?"

"That's it!" Kate grins with satisfaction at her husband who is now scowling half heartedly. There's no way he is going to win this argument.

Kate is now eight months pregnant with their second child. Robert is almost three years old. Very soon, Dr. Mallard, the NCIS ME will retire from his full time position and reside with the Gibbs.

For a few months after Haswari had been captured by the joint effort of the FBI and NCIS everything returned to normal. After months of nightmares, they are able to actually enjoy their life, not living in fear, not worrying whether they are going to loose the people they love.

Unfortunately the peace doesn't last very long.

The hellish days to come started when on one fateful evening the Director of NCIS received a call from the FBI Director, informing him that Haswari was willing to "talk", willing to exchange information for a lighter sentence. So, instead of Guantanamo, Haswari will be placed under house arrest then transferred to a minimum security prison. Gibbs had been previously warned by Fornell, but he refused to believe it until the truth sunk in.

Tony still remembers the day when he heard the phone being thrown on the wall, doors being slammed and then all of the senior agents being summoned to the meeting room, including him. Tony was dumbstruck, how could the FBI have done this to them – after all that they've been through together.

The FBI agents are not pleased with the decision either, they were extremely unhappy with their Directors decision to actually trust Haswari, and promising him the deal. During the past years, they had lost many of their partners and they want Haswari dead or caged in Gitmo. Not under fucking house arrest.

But no matter what the NCIS Director says or threatens or argues, the FBI Director is not budging. The FBI has decided that Haswari will be placed under house arrest for the information he provided about Al Qaeda.

That was the day when everything changed.

---------------------

"Good morning, sleepy head" someone musses his hair and plays with his nose. Robert wakes up groggily, he was asleep in the middle of his parents' big bed. Last night, the funniest thing happened.

He felt _something _moves inside his mom's belly, the boy then placed his tiny palm against the stomach carefully but suspicious. Then with his index finger he poked his mom's fat tummy.

Gibbs noticed that he looked at Kate's stomach in horror and apprehension.

"It's a baby, Robert" Kate explains to the boy, "your baby sister…or brother"

Robert digested the information as he stared at the _thing_ that moved inside his mom's tummy, "No" he said as he shakes his head.

"What do you mean no?" Gibbs asked him.

"Robert, it's a baby in mummy's belly, it's your sister…or brother" Kate tries to explain to him.

"No" Robert insisted.

And before Gibbs has the chance to ask him again, the kid looked at him and said, "It's doggie, daddy" Robert said smugly and started to bark like a dog. Gibbs laughed until his stomach hurt, he truly savors the time he has with his family, enjoying his three year old antics – and for Kate, she gives up.

Well, that was last nights incident, today is another day.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kate kisses the boy's cheeks.

"Bobby go to office, mommy" That's the first sentence that comes out of his mouth. It's been quite some time since he has visited his dad's office. Usually his mom would take him as often as every other day, but not recently. Sure, he still got to see Ducky as the ME often visits him at home, but Robert loves playing in _his_ bullpen and meeting _his_ friends.

"Not today, Robert" his dad looks at him regretfully.

Robert asks with disappointment, "Why daddy? Why? When daddy? Bobby wants to go to office"

Gibbs is speechless, "Until…until" He is unable to explain to him that they have a big problem at work, everybody is tense, lots of shouting, cursing, angry calls and door slamming in the HQ – simply because of fucking Haswari.

"Until your daddy says so, Bobby" Kate intervenes.

"But mommy…Bobby wants to go to office…please…" and the boy goes on, explaining his reason, defending his case why he wants to go the office. This is the sixth time he says no to Robert visiting the HQ, it's been a month since the kid visited the place.

Gibbs signs wearily, "Tomorrow, Robert. I'll take you to work tomorrow – I promise." Gibbs agrees.

"YEAH!!!!!" Robert shrieks happily as Kate looks at Gibbs in trepidation. Her husband has got to be joking. She knows how hard it is for him to say no to their three year old, but this is serious, she knows exactly what is going on in the HQ.

"Jethro…" Kate tries to talk to him.

"Hang on, Kate" Gibbs signals her to wait her questioning and he continues speaking with his extremely happy son.

"Robert, listen to me…We'll go to the office tomorrow, OK"

"Yes, daddy" the kid is delirious as he jumps around his dad.

"Now…you can bring some of your toys and guns…but you have to promise your mom and me, that you'll listen to us and stay in my office, OK?" he grabs the boy and makes him stand in front of him.

"OK, daddy. Bobby promise" he nods his head eagerly.

"Today, you'll stay at home with your mom and do your homework, OK"

"OK, daddy"

"And tonight, you'll pack your stuff for tomorrow, OK son" This is the first time he has spoken so seriously with his son.

"Yes, daddy" the boy still agreeing to everything his dad asks him to do.

"And, I want you to go to bed at nine o'clock, tonight. Do you understand?" Gibbs stresses 'do you understand' while pointing to the clock by the stairs, because he knows the boy loves staying up late.

This time, Robert doesn't just say yes, "Why daddy?" the toddler asks as he likes to play until late hours of the night waiting for his dad to come home.

"Because…we will all go early in the morning. If you are not awake and ready in time, I will leave you alone…at home" Gibbs lies.

"OK OK OK, daddy! Bobby promise. Bobby good boy, Bobby sleeps at nine" he is not going to be left behind after weeks of not being permitted to go to the office.

"Promise??? And I will check on you later…I will call your mom to make sure that you are already in bed by nine"

"OK daddy. Bobby promises"

"OK then, why don't you do your homework now" he urges his son to go to his room; the kid hastily agrees and runs to _his basement_.

"Jethro, are you sure?" Kate asks him when their son is in the bedroom.

"Have you locked _everything_ Kate?"

"Yeah, I did…and you've checked" she reminds him. This time she is not even going to complain about how distrusting and controlling he is, considering what he is going through right now.

"Jethro…are you sure?" she asks him again.

"We have no choice, Kate. I want you and Robert near me. I believe you guys are safer at the HQ.

Kate understands and agrees with his reasoning – after all the most dangerous place is the safest place to be.

"I got to go, I will check on you guys later"

"Don't worry about us…and you've done well with Robert" she winks at him. Gibbs smiles jadedly and kisses her forehead.

"Hey baby. It's going to be over soon. I promise" Kate palms his tired face.

"I am scared and angry, Kate"

"I know…I know, baby"

They are standing by the door, a car drives slowly into the parking lot and a man exits the car and walks towards them with his backpack. "Morning boss, morning Kate"

McGee has been staying at the house whenever Gibbs is not home. Even though the FBI offers home protection, the NCIS director trusts his own man and he feels better if McGee is there.

"Morning, McGee. Come on in. Breakfast is in the kitch…" Kate shuts up as soon as she sees how her husband is giving McGee the look. "Just come in McGee" Kate gives Gibbs the "don't bother my friend look" as she urges McGee to make himself comfortable in their house.

-----------------------------------------

It was dinner time by the time the Director managed to find time to call his family.

"Hello" chirps the cute voice.

"Robert" a smile breaks on his weary face.

"Daddy!!!" the kid answers with glee, "Daddy comes home" he asks or more of a statement than request.

"Soon Robert, I promise." He responds guiltily, "have you done your homework?" he changes the topic. Their toddler started pre-school and he loves it.

Within five minutes, the chatter box has informed his dad that: his homework is done, he has practiced his numbers and alphabet, he spent the afternoon playing near McGee, untying McGee's shoe laces, he has eaten his lunch, he has cleaned his room, they are going to have chicken for dinner…and last but not least – he informs him that he has been a good boy.

All Gibbs can do is smile with contentment as he listens to his babbles – there's nothing he wouldn't do for his son and his number one priority is to keep his family safe.

After a few minutes of Robert's babbles, he asks to speak to Kate, "Hi baby…is everything OK? Have you had dinner? What did Fornell says?"

"I am fine Kate. Everything has been planned. It's done! It's tomorrow…there's no other way" He answers with some sort of resignation.

All Robert sees is his mother nodding over the phone while agreeing with his dad before she hangs up.

A few hours later, all Kate has to do is point at the clock and Robert quickly runs to his room to get ready for bed. Usually it takes her almost half an hour to an hour trying to persuade him to go to bed – depending on what excuse he has for the day, very often, it is almost eleven at night by the time the boy is asleep.

That night is different, after saying goodnight to McGee, he makes his mom promise that she won't forget to wake him up in the morning and take him to the office – as promised.

"Wow" that's all McGee can say, "Boss is good" he is impressed by the Gibbs' method. The Special Agent spends plenty of time with the family, and he knows how hard it is for Robert to go to bed – _willingly_.

As Kate is about to tuck Robert into bed, suddenly the boy remembers, he sits up right from the bed, "wait mummy!" and he jumps down from his bed and before Kate can say anything, he grabs his backpack goes down the stairs and as Kate peeks from his room, she sees Robert place his backpack by the main door and he quickly runs back to his mom.

McGee sees the three years old prepare his stuff for tomorrow's trip, decides to tease him, "Bobby, what are you doing up? Your dad will check you on…soon!"

"OK OK OK, Bobby knows. Bobby goes to be bed now! Bobby promised!" the kid replies with slight annoyance and worry. He doesn't know how but his dad seems to know everything, especially when he is lying or being naughty.

---------------------------------

It is almost midnight by the time the director is home. It takes him almost half an hour to have his dinner, shower and change. Finally, he is home, he is exhausted. After quick words with McGee, the Special agent leaves his post.

Gibbs hardly has any energy to do or say much. He goes to Robert's room and carries the boy to his master bedroom and places him in the middle of their bed – then he slips under the covers and falls asleep.

Tomorrow is a huge day for him and his guys. He wonders how it will end, for the past two months his guys and the FBI have doing everything they can do to ensure the project will run smoothly. Not being able to think or worry anymore Gibbs falls asleep…

----------------------------------

-novasupernova-BETA( LT)-2008.

Special thanks to "ALL" my readers, Dani, Marcela and Lindsey.


End file.
